Magnus Dralo
'''Dr. Magnus Maxwell Dralo '''was a Capsule Corp scientist who used monsters released from capsules to fight for him. He aided the Lookout Crew. Bio Magnus Maxwell Dralo was born in a Supreme City hospital sometime in 1041. He was the son of Capsule Corp researcher, Jason Dralo, and his wife, Cynthia Yolan, who died in childbirth. Jason wanted the best for his son, Magnus, and put him in private schools as he grew up. Magnus made good progress in school but he was socially awkward and had no friends. He was bullied, so he took up boxing and beat up his bullies, soon, he was not bothered by anyone again. When Magnus was 17, he found out that his father was fired by Dr. Atom for experimenting with dangerous other dimensional beings. His father had been opening up portals and capturing powerful monsters inside of capsules, one of the monsters had broken out and attacked Capusle Corp, but was stopped by members of the Lookout Crew. Magnus took his fathers forbidden capsules and unleashed the monsters in him, but the monsters soon took a liking to Magnus. Xsazor and Hazorn became best friends with Magnus, and the bird like Ing saw him as his master. What Magnus discovered was left secret, never discovered by any. Magnus graduated from Supreme City University, studying Physics, History, and Philosophy. He then got a job at Capsule Corp. Meeting Shin One day, Magnus teleported into a forest, using a warp device. He released Xsazor from a capsule, so Xsazor could train, but then, a man appeared. He said that his name was and that he was called a god by some people. Xsazor expressed interest in fighting Shin, so Shin teleoported Xsazor and Magnus both into another dimension. The dimension was a giant cube made of energy and outside of the cube was a void of black nothingness. Xsazor and Shin fought inside of the cube, Xsazor had the first move, punching Shin. Sometime in the fight, Xsazor rapid fired eye beams, disintegrating Shin's body. Xsazor said "Xsazor didn't mean to kill Shin", but then Shin's disembodied voice spoke, saying that he had not killed him. Shin reappeared in a new, stronger body, and continued to fight Xsazor. Shin fired a beam into Xsazor's head and Xsazor was blown away, landing on the ground and not moving, but then he got up and had blood on his face. The blood vanished and Xsazor healed, continuing to fight Shin. Magnus watched the fight, in the corner of the energy cube. Eventually, Shin told Xsazor that he had won, and the fight ended. Shin teleported himself, Magnus, and Xsazor back into the forest. Magnus released Hazorn and Ing from their capsules, introducing them to Shin. Hazorn wanted to fight Shin, but Shin said he had an important matter to attend to. Shin was happy to have met Magnus, Xsazor, Hazorn, and Ing, so he said bye and disappeared. Meeting Shibuya-Cho After walking around in Supreme City on his day off from work, and going to all the shops in the city, Magnus went into an alley and used a teleportation device to go into the same forest he met Shin in, where he sometimes trained Xsazor, Hazorn, and Ing. Hazorn was released from his capsule and was about to train, when he noticed a man with a tail watching. Magnus and Hazorn asked who he was, and the man said that his name was Shibuya-Cho and that he was a Saiyan from a parallel Earth. Shibuya asked if he could have a spar, so then Magnus opened a portal, which he and Hazorn walked into. Shibuya came into the portal too, and the portal closed. Inside was another dimension, where there was nothing but darkness, except for a floor made of blue energy. Magnus observed their fight. Hazorn fought Shibuya in the dark dimension for a while. He froze his feet to the ground, but Shibuya powered up and broke free, as a Super Saiyan. Then, Hazorn went back into his capsule, because Shibuya wanted to fight someone else. Ing fought Shibuya and trapped him in a tornado sometime in the fight. Shibuya tried to blast a kamehameha at Ing, but wind gusts redirected it back at Shibuya, blowing him away and tattering his clothes. Eventually, Shibuya got tired and powered down. Magnus gave Shibuya a senzu bean, then there was a flash of light, and they all appeared back in the forest. Ing was put back in the capsule. Magnus talked to Shibuya for a while and the two became friends, then went to a sub shop in West City because they were hungry. Abilities *Can open portals and suck enemies into them, by using warp tech, can also teleport *Skilled at boxing * Superhuman Durability, caused by a formula he took * Can use technology to go intangible * Can shock enemies with joy buzzers * Can call upon his friends, Xsazor, Hazorn, and Ing in battle * Can open portals, causing energy spears to attack his enemies Category:Humans Category:Pages added by Imperial Wyrm Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II